silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ito's Tweets
This page lists all the Silent Hill related tweets from the official Twitter of Masahiro Ito, a designer and illustrator best known for his work as monster designer for the three first games. These tweets can be used in conjunction with user submitted theories to either debunk them, or perhaps add more information. Cross Series Closer and Mandarin Ito confirms that the similarities between the Closer from Silent Hill 3 and the Mandarin from Silent Hill 2 has no real meaning. The main reason they are similar is from a design perspective, as Ito believes that the Mandarin was one of the more underrated monsters from Silent Hill 2 so he brought it's design into Silent Hill 3; however, it was also used to express and imply that Silent Hill's power was not just dependent on the person, and that the town has some input into their "design". Inspiration According to Ito, the town of Silent Hill was not inspired by any real world location. Silent Hill Denizens Ito confirms that people exist in the first few areas of Silent Hill 3 as they don't take place in Silent Hill, this response could be interpreted that Silent Hill may very well be abandoned; however, Ito also points towards the idea that this might not necessarily be the case. Ventilation Room Apparently according to Ito, the ventilation room which is present in the Otherworld version of Midwich Elementary School is linked to the ventilation passage, located just before the entrance to the Chapel in Silent Hill 3. Silent Hill 1 Boiler Ito neither fully confirms that the boiler was or wasn't the cause of the Gillespie house fire in Silent Hill 1 Cybil's Death Ito confirms that Cybil Bennett died in Silent Hill 1 meaning that the Good+ ending is not canonical. Incubus Ito explains that when he designed the Incubus he never considered any specific iconography as he designed it based on the image of Baphomet because it was really popular in Japan at the time. Lisa's Death Ito believes that Lisa Garland's cause of death was because of drugs, but he doesn't fully confirm it. Silent Hill 2 Angela's Death Ito confirms that Angela Orosco died in Silent Hill 2. Brookhaven Environment According to Ito the sheets covering the walls and objects in the Brookhaven Hospital represent Mary Sunderland's sickness. Canon Ending The true ending for Ito was "In Water", but never specifically states that it was intended to serve as the canonical ending. Eddie's Delusion Ito mentions that Eddie Dombrowski had never killed anybody apart from a dog. The bodies that appear in his scenes in Silent Hill 2 are just delusions. Eddie Vomiting Ito doesn't answer why Eddie is vomiting in the bathroom scene in the Wood Side Apartments, leaving it open for speculation. Flesh Lip Symbolism Ito explains that the cage surrounding the Flesh Lips is representative of a sickbed, and that the lips symbolise the cruel words Mary would say to James Sunderland when she was ill. "In Water" Ending and Pyramid Head Ito mentions that Pyramid Head was designed with the "In Water" ending in mind. James and Mary's Vacation Ito believes that James and Mary visited Silent Hill before the events of Silent Hill 1. However, according to the Book of Lost Memories they visited Silent Hill three years before the events of Silent Hill 2. Alex Shepherd's diary mentions that the events of Silent Hill 1 happened ten years before the events of Silent Hill 2 meaning the dates don't correspond correctly. "Leave" Ending Ito doesn't clarify whether James adopted Laura after the events of the "Leave" ending, leaving it open for speculation. Mary's Stay at Brookhaven Ito debunks the idea that Mary stayed at Brookhaven. Mary's Body Ito believes that Mary body is in the back seat of James's car. Pyramid Head Ito believes that the use of Pyramid Head in other titles has cheapened his existence as he was only ever intended to be part of James's delusion, a representative of his own guilt. Pyramid Head's Helmet According to Ito there is actually a head under Pyramid Head's Helmet. Pyramid Head's Pillow Ito keeps the secret about the pillow/object behind Pyramid Head's helmet to himself, leaving it open for speculation. Rebirth Ending Body Ito confirms that the body in the boat with James in the "Rebirth" ending is that of Mary's. Silent Hill 3 Angela's Character Model Ito mentions that the character model found in the shopping mall is based of Angela Orosco from Silent Hill 2. Baby Sound Ito confirms that the sound Heather Mason hears when she turns her head at the end of Silent Hill 3 is the cry of a baby. Canon Ending Ito confirms that the normal ending from Silent Hill 3 is the canonical ending. Fukuro Lady Ito confirms that the Fukuro Lady is not Lisa Garland or Alessa Gillespie; however, the nurse encountered in Brookhaven Hospital is most likely a manifestation of Lisa. Girls in Red Skirts Ito explains that the scene in Silent Hill 3 with the dangling pair of legs with red skirts is a symbolic image to remind Heather that she is from Alessa and Cheryl Mason, and was inspired by the novel "The Box Man". His intentions was to invoke into the player feelings of ill-omen, insecurity and restlessness. The "Laughing" Mouth According to Ito the mouth featured in Silent Hill 3 represents Alessa's shrieking insanity, and has nothing to do with Lisa Garland. Category: Reference Materials